


The Delicate Person You Are

by HaydenRobbie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Depressing, F/F, Fun, Sad, Sexy, That one fanfic you never planned on writing, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenRobbie/pseuds/HaydenRobbie
Summary: Kara Zor-el. It was her name in fact. Yet the girl. The sad girl who held the names story was much more significant, though no one knew it- yet. Her memory would have remember the tear stained face as she said her final goodbye to her mother and father.So when you grow up on a different planet, earth few tends to be tough, tougher than the average Joe. Kara was not close to average. Her powers are impossible to control.. She learns how to pretend to be a human quickly. Then there is the human Alex, the beautiful foster sister Kara wants, Kara needs. Love always tends to mess with our lives doesn't it?Even for aliens it does.





	1. So long world, Hello my new friend Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ok so I'm going to admit I'm not the best writer though I have a very good Imagination. So ill try. Also all the mistake are mine and sorry if my research is incorrect, correct it if you feel the need to correct me. I take suggestion so i hope you can follow me along with this ride. I'll try to update 1 or 2 times a week.

The cities were crumbling around her, not only her though, all of the Kryptonians too. The once beautiful Kyrpton brought to it's knees with destruction. 

"Mother! Please don't-" Kara was hyperventilating, full well knowing what was happening to her home plant was out of her hands, out of everyone's controll. The fate of Kyrpton was known, but Kara couldn't accept it. She  _wouldn't._

"Hush my Darling Kara. I love you, but you cannot stay, you must leave quickly. Protect your cousin."

Looking back at her mother, one last time before going into the pod, she lunged towards her. Desperately clutching onto the embrace. The small blonde dropped her arms sadly going into the pod. Crying... sobbing at the _last_  encounter with her family.

* * *

_Two decades later; out of the phantom zone, and landed on farm, next to the ocean._

Someone pulled her up and out of the dark Kyrptonion pod. The man, tall, wavy black hair. The unknown man had a blue and red suit, realization dawned on the fragile blonde. He had the symbol of the house of El... It must have been Kal-el. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, he's all grown up.  _I was suppose to protect him? Was it all for nothing?_

The blue eyes scanned the area, everything was so noisy, it hurt her ears to an extreme extent. Everything was bright to, which wasn't good to her already sensitive eyes.

_This is Earth? Why does everything hurt?_

Superman lifted Kara up and out of the pod. Into this families home. By the looks of it there was a daughter, a middle aged man, presumably the father, and the mother. All smiling...  _Why where they smiling? My planet is destroyed... My family is gone. All of it... Gone._

Tears threatened to escape the Kyrptonion. She stayed strong and didn't let them spill. To prideful to be taken as a weakling. 

"H-help." Kara's voice croaked. Her throat dry, making it impossible to say a word correctly. 

Water was handed to the frightened blonde- but she broke the glass cup when trying to hold onto it. Startled by the noise Kara hid her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear.."

"Hush... Shh it's okay, I'm Jeremiah Danvers, this is my wife Eliza. Over there-" He pointed to the skinny brunette girl, who was in fact very pretty to Kara. "Is my daughter Alex, she's a tough one." He smiled and said more reassuring words to her, not wanting to upset her already devasated state of emotions.

"Hey Alex, why don't you show Kara the room you'll be sharing?" 

"Oh okay, sure thing Dad" Alex gave a smile to tell her dad she'll be careful around the Alien.

The brunette girl extended her hand, So naturally Kara grabbed it. Alex wincing slightly from the tight grip.

The shakened up girl followed Alex up the stairs, turned a right and into a room belonging to the older brunette. Alex knew the reason her dad asked her to do this was so, her dad (Jeremiah) could talk with Clark (superman) about what to do. Not that it bothered her, so far she felt happy to help out with the teen alien. She just disliked being disincluded from conversations, considering she was extremely mature for her age.

"Okay so... Kara, some this whole thing was kinda unexpected, I didn't have time to really get anything set up for you... A mattress, sleeping bag, pillow. Things like that, so we'll just share ly bed I guess.

The young blonde nodded. Understanding what she said from her book studies on the humanoids earth existence. 

"Well, here are a change of clothes those your wearing are dirty and probably aren't really comfortable to sleep in." Kara got handed a black light sleeping shorts knee length, underwear, and a big black t-shirt, of what seemed to be a unfamiliar band to Kara. The blonde nodded thanks to Alex. They both turned away, little did she know the sixteen year old brunette was sneaking glances at the fifteen year old Kyrptonion. 

When Kara turned back around Alex was in a grey worn out looking shirt with black boxer brief. The choice of Alex wearing they skintight boxer briefs made Kara blush, the beauty of Alex was really getting to her. A feeling she never felt before. A burning sensation in her chest, Kara liked it though. In fact she loved it.

Crawling into bed with Alex increase the feeling too.

"C-can I cuddle with you?" Kara nervously questioned. Alex expression clearly told th kryptonion that she didn't mind at all. She was a huge relief.

A huge smile plastered onto Alex's face "Yeah, yeah sure."

The alien girl turned over and Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, protectively. The blonde nuzzled her head into Alex's chest. The one thing that has comforted her. The thing that made going to sleep a little less scarier. 

The smell of the older brunette was intoxicating too, she just couldn't get enough of it. Soon enough her breathing evened out, slowed down to a pace. Her muscles, that were ones tense, relaxed. Alex felt some sort of older sister feel. She knew that she was going to have to protect Kara at all cost.  

 

 


	2. Guess It's Just a Silly Song About you, and How I lost you, in your Brown Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so it's like 1 a.m. And I couldn't resist writing another chapter... Well I guess that's what I get when I drink 2 cups of coffee. Hope you Kalex fans enjoy :)

_Two months have past; Alex and Kara continued sharing the bed never caring for a different mattress or anything of the sort...._

 

Kara woke up next to Alex. The blonde blinked around the room. One... Two... Three times. The older teen next to her was still sleeping, making adorable little whimper noises. Noises that Kara could listen to for hours. Surprisingly The alien girl had no nightmares. Just dreams of a tall... Short haired... Older brunette. The blue eyed watched as Alex slept. So peacefully, the kind of peace Kara wanted in her life.

Alex eyebrows furrowed, as if something disturbed her, so natural instinct she nuzzled into Kara more. Clearly liking the warm she provided. Kara of the other hand couldn't help but blush into a light peachy color, contrasting against her smooth pale skin.

Kara took time to notice the room around her, no posters up like a lot of teens did, everything perfectly organized... Except the desk. The wooden desk had papers and pencils scattered all around. Much of what looked like nature and landscape sketches. Though one intrigued Alien the most. It was a water color painting, of the ocean outside of their house, beautiful blue tides.

It was the kind of beautiful a girl like Alex deserved. A beautiful no one Kara knew held, a beautiful Kara wish she could be. Giving off this effect that everything was alright for the moment, no need to battle with anxiety. 

The blonde was too distracted she didn't notice Alex observing her from the bed. Though what she did notice was Alex's heartbeat had gotten significantly faster, most likely meaning she was no longer is a peaceful rest. Turning around, the older brunette on the bed was caught in the act. Causing her to go a deep shade of rose blushing. 

Kara didn't mind though, to her it was endearing. Making her blush herself. 

"Hey sleepy head... Did you have any nightmares?" Kara cooed to Alex.

Alex had a small bit of fear go threw her entire body, stiffened fear. Just about to shake her head as a no, Kara saw threw her lie.

"Want to talk about it?" 

The year older girl pulled Kara close. "I tried to save you...I tried... I tried... But, you died... The bleeding wouldn't stop. I tried to stop it, why wouldn't it stop?" Alex started trembling, holding Kara tighter, but she knew it wouldn't hurt the kryptonion. She would do everything she could to save Kara from pain, she knew it was impossible though. She didn't stop trying, she never would.

"Hey it's okay I'm here, I'm alive, feel my pulse?" Alex nodded.

"I feel it." Secretly, Alex may never admit it, she wants to just cup Karas cheek and give her small kisses everywhere. Kara probably doesn't feel the same though, Alex always thinks. Which always herself to fall into a emptier depression.

A depression Alex hasn't been able to eccape. One that terrifies of what she may do to herself, the rage she feels, the sadness she keeps inside, and the loneliness only Kara could fill. So many things that only the kryptonion could do to her. But no one can save her from the suicidal thoughts, or the cutting with a razor, or the scars from it. The things that will continue till death, and death sounds nice, nicer than it ever did. That's what scares Alex. 

"Kara...are you straight?" The desperation in her voice was unmistakeable.

The blonde alien didn't know what to say, she's never thought of it. Is she? I mean, maybe she is. Though Alex beauty is more than any man could do to me, Alex makes menervous, makes me so needy to touch her. Karas though kept babbling on.

"I... I. I have more feelings towards this one girl. Feelings that I can't explain, feelings no man could give me. I... I don't uh think I am all the way straight..." Kara didn't know if that was a scary thought, or a good one. The nervousness came back, and Kara started fiddling with her glasses lined with lead.

"that's okay... Me too, I'm unsure." Alex felt good, amazed. Then fantasies of the two started to fill Alex's mind. Kissing Kara, touching all of her skin, bare to bare contact. Her hand gently carressing Karas nippe. Alex licked her lip very much enjoying the thoughts. Suddenly her boxers where a little damp in the crotch area. Alex suddenly went flush hoping Kara didn't know why she was suddenly acting weird.

 Kara noticed the paper tone in Alex's flesh, she wondered why, but saw the dreamy face Alex previously held and had a huge clue... Looking up at Alex, the alien climbed onto of her. Karas eyes a shade darker than the moment before. Shaking a little, clearly all this was knew to her and Alex. Also, what if Alex rejected her? Did she act to fast without thinking... What if this is a mistake and I make Alex hate me, Karas mind was running wild.

Alexs breath got caught when she saw all of this happening in front of her, hoping to a god she doesn't believe in that this is real. Suddenly she lunged forward, kissing Kara, not caring for the messiness of it. 

The aliened retreated confused, she immedently left the room and into the hallway. Left Alex to wonder what just happened, and how badly did she just screw up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun chapter to write? I mean, all mistakes are mine... Of course. So the next few chapters will focus on alex and Kara, and less on Karas power. :) stay strong Kalex shippers.  
> ~Hayden


	3. The Day Before Sophmore year, and Hell has Risen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to update 3 times this week, to get a faster basis of everything. The chapters will gradually get longer too. I'll be updating 1 or 2 times a week after this week. Also, THANK YOU ALL, I did not expect anyone to read this, it's really motivated me in ways you cannot Imagine. Anyways... Enjoy :)

_Day before Sophmore year for Kara; and the day before Junior year for Alex._

After what happened a day ago, the two girls barely encountered unless needed too. The tension slowly rising in the house, Jeremiah and Eliza could sense it too. Everyone ignored it though, not wanting to stir everything up- though the parents had no clue on what went down, only that it had a negative effect. 

Alex had a worsened depressed after yesterday, caused her to cut more. More pressure, more blood. Less control. It was dangerous... Sure. But it was the only way Alex knew how to handle things. Only way to bring back some feeling, even if it was indeed pain. It didn't mind Alex, until her forearms had had enough cuts on them, overlapping each other. So she moved to her thighs, the first few cuts started off fast and pressurized. Now slow and huge amounts of pressure. Blood started dripping as the wound opened up from the razor blade.

Alex let out a uneven breath, the pain hurt, but caused to much relief in her soul... In her mind. Until she looked down she didn't know the extent of the wound.

"Shit." Alex cussed outloud.  _I'm going to need stitches. Fuck._

Out of the probably two hundred, three hundred cuts Alex had made, two needed stitching up. Shaking after getting up, the blood loss making her dizzy. She got in the shower, washing off the blood. Wincing at the stinging. As soon as she got out she grabbed her parents kit for things like this. Good thing they were doctors. After putting the numbing shot in, she waited a few minutes. She grabbed the needling and self dissolving stitches. 

Alex had only learned this from health class. She couldn't go to a doctor for this, in fear from the amounts of shame she had about her secret cutting. 

The brunette closed her eyes and took in a huge breath of air, focused and looked down, beginning the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara had been crying in the small closet underneath the staircase. Had she really messed up things between her and Alex? Was it over? Suddenly there was a loud slam at the door. The blonde covered her mouth to prevent the noise from her sobbing. 

Using her super hearing abilities she picked up on the conversation.

"I'm telling you Eliza the government  _will_ eventually find out about Kara. What then? Huh?" Jeremiah used in a hushed tone, clearly angry.

but Eliza stayed silent, allowing Jeremiah to continue his rant. "We have to move out of Midvale. Tell the girls to pack their bags.  _Now." -_ The sort pause ended -"We are moving to  _National City,_ somewhere we can get lost in the huge crowds of people. Somewhere where there is lots of population, harder to single us out. We will change our last name, something generic, like Smith." Jeremiah was determined. He will protect his family from the corrupted government.

Kara's foster mom nodded in agreement. Running up the stairs, Kara could hear the thompimg of it clearly.

 **"** GIRLS! Pack your bags, NOW! Bring clothes, shoes, anything needed for moving away!" Eliza yelled urgenly. Kara saw through it though, Eliza was terrified.

* * *

Alex had to hurry up after she heard her mom yelling. As soon as she finished, Alex bandage everything, and pulled over a black and white flannel, and put a pair of boxer briefs on along with black ripped skinny jeans. The brunette ran to her room, throwing clothes in left and right, inside her duffle bag. She grabbed her backpack, putting in her artwork, charger, cellphone, and laptop. She ran her hand threw her hair, anxiously.

A panicked Kara ran in and did the same, packed everything swiftly.

"Alex I'm so sorry it's not that-"

"Look, no need to explain I get it..." Alex pouted and stared at her feet, afraid of eye contact. Tears fell and soaked into the carpet.

"No no no, it's not like that. It's just these feelings are so new to me, I was scared... Terrified. No one on... Krypton 'came out'  and stuff like that." Kara lifted Alex's chin up. Allowed to meet blue eyes to hazel. Kara tilted her her head slightly, leaning in and gently kissed Alex, it lasted only a few seconds. But it was enough the reassure both of them. 

"Alex, I'm scared of what might happen... It's all my fault too." She hugged the brunette tighter, but noticed Alex hiss in pain. "What is it... Oh no what did I do wrong"

Afraid of what Kara may find out about her, she had to make up a lie and quickly.

"It's nothing you did, just uh.." Alex mumbled, unsure of what to say, instead Kara pulled up the other girls sleeve. Eyes widdened at what was before her.

"Alex... Are you cutting?" The blondes voice was soft though. Not wanting to startle the brunette.

Clearly ashamed and embarrassed- "Yes. I have for a while. Look it's nothing to worry about." Kara was about to protest but Jeremiah yelled.

"Girls grab your things and head to the car!" 

They both shared a look, and passionately kissed, trying to save each other from the opposite girls pain. Saving that they needed, saving that may never happen.

"C'mon lets go..." Alex and Kara grabbed their bags and walked down the staircase, slowly, confused on what's happening. They knew best to just follow Jeremiahs orders. Even though they are clueless to what's happening, the blonde and brunette knew it was serious. Just not the extent of how serious it was.

Alex looked around the hallway and living room area, everything on the walls was bare, everything personally tied to them... Gone. That scared her, what could warrant this? What had to be done to need this. Kara still hadn't filled Alex in on what she heard, thinking it was best to leave it to herself. Jeremiah will probably tell them more in the car... Right? At least that's what Kara assumed. 

The brunette felt the younger girls hand touching hers, secretly asking to be held. So she did, they intertwined their figures, finding a little more comfort in the contact of each other. Enough to called the alien girl, and enough to calm the older brunette. It was all they needed right now, to be together. Stronger together, weakened alone. 

Alex mind left the hurt of the cuts and focused on being their for Kara. Anything for Kara, her life would be risked for Kara, and Alex was perfectly fine with that. 

Whenever the older girl was around the alien the depression went away for the time being, like Kara was the cure for Alex. The cure for the pain. The pain that had ruined her life, disconnected her from reality. The blonde was her tether to earth. Ironic because Kara wasn't even born here, and had only been on this world for a few months. 

In the car, the kryptonion had fallen asleep, her head on top of Alex's lap. 

The Danvers must've thought they were both asleep because they started muttering talking to each other, which Alex heard so,etching of Hank Henshaw, something about a agency called th D.E.O. Alex curiosity was running wild, but couldn't ask anything because from her parents eyes she was suppose to be asleep. 

To pass the time Alex looked down at Kara, studying her features, and gently brushing the alien girls hair with the brunette so hands. The kryptonion was beautiful, slightly a geeky kind of person who stutters, and can be clumsy. It was adorable to Alex though, something that out a smile on her face and allowed her to chuckle. 

Alex was happy Kara landed here on that strange pod. Kara was the answer to everything for Alex. No one could be as selfless and kind as the alien was. Alex truly admired Kara, and forever will.

The question on her mind was... Where are they going? Alex and her family had been in the car for hours, it was late in the evening, they left around eleven a.m. Too.

_So much for first day of school tomorrow..._

Hell had truly risen inside the Danvers now, to where ever they were heading, Alex could only assume somewhere to hide Kara...

Who's this Maxwell Lord Alex's parents were talking about now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good chapter... Bad chapter? Let me know in the comments, also I'm open for suggestions on how you want the storyline to go. ~Hayden


	4. Leave Me Alone... So I May Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry if the next few chapters are choppy, or if this one is... I'm going through some really hard personal things currently. Don't worry, it'll work out with what I'm dealing with just that it's taken a toll on my mindset.
> 
> But, without further ado... Enjoy :)

**WARNING; there is self harm in this chapter, if you are triggered easily I recommend you do not read.**

 

Along the way... Kara and Alex had definitely passed out. The tiresome previous day had been hard, for both girls. So now... They are both in a house, yet not awake currently. The house was decently sized, even though it had four bedrooms, Kara and Alex preferred to stay together. The parents, Jeremiah and Eliza just thought it was sisterly bond they created. When in actuality they had had a few intimate kisses, but neither of the girls had put labels on anything. So couple or not, both girls had strong feels for one another.

The older brunette soon awoke, her eyes opening, panic arose. Where was she... But the day before filled her head.

She let out a soft "Oh."

It was a nice room, two twin beds, one on each side. A desser at the ends of each one. Dark blue walls, a walk in closet, medium sized. She scanned the room again, this time noticing the bare walls, looks like no one had been her for several months. There was one window, on Alex's side of the room, giving a grayish blue outlook in the room, it was clearly early in the morning.

Honking cars didn't go unnoticed aswell, it just made the situation a little bit more real. They had actually moved to the city. Gone away from Midvale. The small quiet town to a loud huge city. Very much so different.

The brunette noticed her and Kara's bags where against the wall. Her father must've carried them in. Maybe he even carried them in here too.

Alex's mind soon started to rest. Calming down, letting her relax. Though soon another thought carried it's way into the brunette's head. Kara. More specifically Kara and herself.  _It is wrong... Right?_ Alex had heard of the secret taboo... Siblings, dating. Siblings kissing. 

People marked that as disgusting. So many people said so. Alex had to be in the wrong? I mean, they weren't even biologically related. Adopted instead. Still related nonetheless... They shouldn't. No they  _couldn't_ continue on with this. Maybe it was just a phase, but they had to go by social norms. 

So Alex was going to have to do what she knows best. Ignore and shut down her feelings. Replace it with numbness. It was for the best for them. Surprising Alex there was a sudden gasp.

It was Kara. So naturally Alex turned to the young blonde.

"Are you okay?" Alex voice on the brink of being desperate. Desperate from being so damn concerned for the Kryptonion.

"Y-yeah. I mean... I just...I mean I think so."

"Nightmare?"

Kara shook her head as a no. "Just shocked as to where we are. I was expecting to wake up in your room." There was a pause but was filled rather quickly. "It's just so surreal." 

"Yeah I get what you mean." Alex soon felt dreadfulness. She hadn't told Kara they they shouldn't continue on. 

It was too soon to say anything now. The alien had put her lips against Alex. Except Alex wasn't engaging in the kiss. Instead she pushed Kara away.

"Get the hell away from me!" She didn't mean to snap... Nor come off that rude. Trying to reach out her hand, signaling for Kara to stay failed. The blonde had already backed out and away from the room. To god knows where.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Alex muttered repeatedly. Clearly angered at herself.

Anxiously she got up and panicked..."Where is it... Ugh." Her hands tore threw her bag. But once Alex got her hands on what she was looking for, there was a sigh of relief. 

A razor. Sure the cuts all over her anatomy hadn't quite healed yet, she was determined to cut anyways. 

Alex pressed it up against her skin. Just with enough pressure she slid it across her forearm. Greedy for more cuts she started slicing faster, harder, then easing with a few slow ones. She knew that these would be bad... Noticeable scars. Permanent. That was okay to Alex for the time being. So she wrapped the wounds up. Put on a black baggy long sleeve crewneck shirt., gently not to disturb her cuts.

Then she grabbed the boxer briefs. Pulling them up as long with the men's black athletic shorts. Alex has always preferred to wear boys clothing. The style of it and how comfortable it was she liked best.

The brunette lifted up her shirt. Realizing how skinny she had gotten, her hip bones slightly peeking out, rib cage was extremely noticeable. Slowly lifting her eyes to her face... Her tired eyes had bags underneath them. She looked unhealthy. Sick even. 

Alex just ignored it though. Maybe years ago she would care. Not anymore though. Nothing was worth it. Absolutely nothing.

"Dinner!" Alex's mother yelled out. Reluctantly she shuffled her way downstairs. Not taking time to notice the new place. All that the Brunette could think about was how Kara was going to be there. Making things awkward. So fucking awkward.

Her head faced downwards, staring at her feet. Alex pulled the chair out and sat down in it, she could sense her father, mother... And Kara were already sitting down, she only looked and saw the lien for a second or two.

"So I understand that things have changed." Jeremiah went on. 

Everyone nodded in response, agreeing silently.

"The reason this is happening is because the government is after us. To take Kara and test on her." That's all Alex needed to know. So she just shut everything out. Picking at her food. Not interested to eat it.

"May I be excused... I'm not feeling that well."

"Yeah sure honey. Make sure to get a lot of rest." Eliza pointed out as if she was still a toddler. Alex just blankly nodded. Simply walking off into her room. Her feet pressing on the tile. The cold tile.

* * *

It had been... Maybe a hour or two since dinner when Alex heard the door handled rotate. So she looked at the door. The eventually frowned when it was Kara, fucking Kara. Great.

Though Alex expected the alien to say something, but instead the blonde stayed silent. She saw the depressing walk Kara did to her bed, the one she had used herself many times. Almost shameful looking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it I just snapped I was thinking about us. I just think we shouldn't be together for our own protection. That's all I want to do is protect you. I'm so fucking sorry, God I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I did that." Kara gave no response to the rant Alex gave.

Instead waiting minutes later "I'm in love with you Alex. I'm in love with..." She never finished that sentence though. Kara just let it trail off. Allowing the hurt to absorbe her. Because she knew that if she never said that she could never live with Alex.

No word was said after that. They both just turned to their sides, on their own beds and slowly fell asleep. The situation at hands was to much for these two broken girls. 

But little did Kara know, Alex had tears streaming down her face, determined to be quiet... Alex sobbed in her pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I'm sorry for all the drama for our teenage Kara and Alex. But just you wait it'll get better I promise... Or not :P   
> So please comment on how you like it so far or any suggestions... I'm very open minded 
> 
> ~Hayden


	5. You Stole Who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has graphic mentionings, and graphic moments about and of rape. If either of those are too disturbing to read I recommend you skip this chapter. I heavily recommend underage, sensitive or those with PTSD related to this topic not to read. You have been forewarned. 
> 
> Now for those who are reading this I hope you understand the point of this and understand how I am coming across with this.

It wasn't expected, no one in fact thought or dwelled on this happening to this life, this person. Yet beyond our minds, into their life. It  _does_ , it  _did_ happen. 

Some say that the eyes hold the soul, the identity of a person. Which also means when you look into their eyes, sometimes you'll see when their life is gone, yet they are alive. Their soul, themselves as a person seams so less of a person.  _Soulless._ Now this doesn't mean that this is the heart or look of a killer. It's the expression to anyone when something traumatic happens. The reality they knew seems so fake. That their alive, but have nothing to hold nothing to attach. You can see when their eyes just freeze, they freeze. No one can believe it happened.

Until someone tells it to their face. A moment or two,  _nothing._ In a hour or so, they'll be crying.

Kara's eyes started to take that dull one them. She didn't even know until it was all becoming to fast to stop. That's all she wanted to, for it to  _stop._

_Just freeze._

* * *

 

The door shut. Eliza and Alex left, to buy school clothes. Makes sense. Kara just never realized how sad things were without Alex. So lonely.

It was her, and Jeremiah of course. The man who made her glasses lined with lead, to control her vision. Kara's vision that so happened to work like a X-ray machine. _X-ray vision._ The kind man who brought the alien into his household. Treated her the same as Alex. As his own daughter.

So it was nothing out of ordinary. 

It was nothing out of ordinary.

Was nothing out of ordinary.

Nothing out of ordinary.

Out of ordinary.

Of ordinary.

_Ordinary._

Seemed such a normal word. What happens when it's no longer ordinary. When actions speak louder than words. Just what happens then...? Then as if it would happen, not if... A matter of when. When... Like when does it take for a human to crack, to do something so horrible. One actions and they are a menace. One action and people think they deserve to die. Good to bad so quickly.

_Too much deep thought for today._

Kara put down her book that she 'attempted' to read. Reading seemed to hard nowadays to Kara. There was no pleasure like it used to hold.

The alien got pleasure from holding hands with Alex, kissing Alex. Anything with the 'older' brunette really. 

Kara scoffed at herself. Like she had any chance with Alex. Which Kara didn't even blame her sister for, it's just Alex didn't like her that way. So she thought.

"Uh hey... Jeremiah?" Kara called out.

she walked out of her and Alex's room, running down the stairs.

"Hello? Where are you Jeremiah?" A few seconds later a noise filled the room.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Just hungry, nothing much else." 

"Oh yeah, already made hotdogs, their on the table." Jeremiah smiled.

As Kara walked by to do to the dinning room, she felt a odd sensation. Her face went white, her foster father had slightly but surely enough brushed his hand on her ass. 

_It was a accident. It had to be a accident. No way he did that on purpous._

"Hey, Kara want to go up to my room. It's just, I need some help on some papers." The older man whispered in her ear.

"Uh um y-yeah sure." Kara managed to stutter out.

Jeremiah, who was already up the stairs whisked out her her to follow. And so she did. 

Once he closed the door, lights all around every corner of the room glowed a bright green... Kryptonite. Kara was no longer invincible. She was like a human now. And human can be hurt.

"S-so where u, a-are these papers?" But by the time she turned around Jeremiah only had a white tank top on. Once the aliens eyes looked down, to revolve his penis out. With a kryptonite dust sprinkled on it. The door was locked. Blinds on window shut. No way out.

No way out.. No.. No. Way out. 

Kara gulped out of fear of what the next thirty minutes would take place of. Absolute horror. Pure horror.

Jeremiah made his way towards the frightened girl. A hungerly grin plastered on his face. One of enjoyment.

 _Pervert._ Kara didn't think it was happening. It couldn't be, right? I mean this was Jeremiah. The kind, gentle scientist who Kal knew would protect her. How-how could this be?

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. A. Good girl. Okay?" He evenly spaced out each word, so each word would hurt a little bit more. Taking all the information int slowly.

All Kara could do was freeze. No words. No fleet. No fight.  _Just freeze._.. Scared. Terrifying.

The sound of her clothes ripping, the feeling of her clothes ripping Kara tried to block out. Because this wasn't happened, right? She would wake up cuddling next to Alex, right? Yeah... Yeah. Nope this wasn't happening.

But...  _It was._

"Oh I'm going to thrust really hard." Jeremiah said as he bent her down. No humanity in this, no waiting for entry. Just pushing in, painful. Kara was only a virgin. Well... Sadly  _was_ a virgin.

She was being painfully pumped and pushed against the metal desk, kryptonite making this painful. Pain was a main word for Kara at this moment.

Jeremiah grabbed her hair pulling it back and slamming it down. Kara grunted in pain, yet she refused to cry. Just after that he took her thighs, grabbing and pulling them towards himself as strength to trust harder. Kara also felt the blood rushing down her legs. Or maybe that was his semen... She didn't know.

"Please please Jeremiah... Please no." She finally starting sobbing begging... Anything. But he wouldn't stop. Only starting his fun.

"Please? All I heard was please? Want more slut... Bet you do fucking whore. I'll fuck you until you pass out. Gonna fuck you.. Fuck." Jeremiah started mumbled insulting words to Kara, as he rolled her over, roughly spreading the alien girls legs as she cried out in pain. Jeremiah didn't care, ever since Kara showed up he wanted to fuck her. It was her pheromones. Probably, or maybe the fact that she was just a tad. He didn't care which way. Just wanted to fuck it. 

He fondled her breast, as he pumped his cock inside Kara's vagina. Red marks already starting to form on Kara's breast, and anywhere else Jeremiah had violated. 

This isn't happening Kara kept reminding herself. Though she knew subconsciously tha her reality was lost. Gone. It may never be brought back. Kara cried as Jeremiah squeezed her body, ass, and breast, pulling her close she he can pump harder. He laughed, mocking her pain. Them he slapped Kara's face repeatedly until he saw blood peaking inside her mouth, drooling out of it. Making Jeremiah laugh harder. 

Soon enough he commend inside of her. Naked Kara stayed still as Jeremiah got dressed. She stayed still as he beat her. Jeremiah threw her to the ground, kicking her gut, pulling her hair. Then leading into punching her.

"Huh, you like that slut? Yeah?" But he never got a response from Kara. She passed out minutes ago. So Jeremiah took advantage on that, and fucked her for another twenty minutes. Left her another beating too. 

* * *

 

Kara woke up, sore. Hurting everywhere. Why was she hurting? She was invincible right?

"Oh Rao!" Kara cried out as the memories flooded back to her. Was it real?

"No no no no no."

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, running over to her bed. Kara igored her at first, looking underneath the covers, she was clothed, but once Kara pushed up the shirt, surely enough brushing and tears all over. Wait... Whip marks too.

_I wasn't awake for that._

How long did he rape her after she went unconscious...

Kara unexpected fell into Alex's arms trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Oh Alex it was horrible. It-it was just... Terrible." 

Her face went blank. So the alien girl pushed the brunette aside and threw up in the trash bin. Waiting a moment, Alex went back to Kara, crawled in next to her. But while pulling the covers up she noticed brusies... Marks... Hand marks and whip marks all over her body. How?

Alex didn't stop though, she went help Kara to her chest inside the bed, gently.

"Hush, it is alright, I have you." Alex murmured words of comfort into the blondes ear.

"Oh Kara, what happened?" Alex said, yet with no judgment just concern. 

"Alex he raped me. Jeremiah raped me. Oh Rao it is haunting to think of. Alex, promise me, promise that you will always protect me, please."

The sadness in Kara's tone broke the brunettes heart. 

"Look into my eyes Kara, I promise I will forever protect you, no matter what. Life or death. I will always be there."

Kara nodded, then pressed her face against Alex's chest. As if it would protect her from all the evil in the world. Kara's breathe was just started to even out, on the brink of falling asleep when flashbacks of Jeremiah rating her appeared. A gasp filled the silence in the room, making Alex alert.

"What, Kara what's wrong what happened?" The voice of Alex brought Kara back to reality.

"Nothing just- it was a flashback of... Um Jeremiah...you know." Kara hesitated to share. Not wanting to burden Alex. After al she was just a burden right?  _Just a burden..._

"I won't let him hurt you again. Where you go, I go. If he tries anything again or try's to take you away from me. I'll kill the son of a bitch. He if awful I can't believe he fucking did this to you. To  _my_ Kara." It sounded very possessive, but Kara liked Alex when she was protective of her. It made Kara feel safe.

"Kara, I think I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you. But I don't want to end up hurting you."

As kara nuzzled into Alex more. The only logical thing came to mind for her.

"I know you won't hurt me." Alex was and is the only person that wouldn't. The only person trust worthy. The one who stole her heart, but not painfully. Because Alex will always be with her, always.

"Don't you think we should report Jeremiah to the police... Kara?" Alex purpously didn't say dad. That name Jeremiah didn't deserve.

Kara froze. Eyes wide open.

"He will hurt me if I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, comment about what you think. It will be greatly appreciated. :)  
> ~Hayden

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, yes this is a short chapter because it's suppose to be a testing chapter to to get everything together. Next one will be much longer. Hope you'll read the next one to.


End file.
